Muerde la manzana, ¿quieres?
by Soft'Colour
Summary: Los días de excursión nunca podía ser tan malos si había un buen reto que hacer e interesantes conscuencias después. Relatado desde el punto de vista de Sai SasuNaru. One-shot.


El título está fatal, lo sé, pero no había nada mejor, ¿de acuerdo? D: Decidí hacer este one-shot porque un día simple se me vino a la mente y no tenía deseo de hacer tarea, así que salió esto. XD El reto de la manzana es ficticio, no totalmente porque ya me han dicho algo sobre él, pero como quiera no creo que sea real. (: Como sea, disfruten de la pequeña mentira. ¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Aún analizo la posibilidad de continuar Private Entertainer, para quién leyeron ese drabble mío. Gracias por haberlo hecho. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Ya le mandé varios correos pero ni así me quiere prestar a Gaara :(

**Advertencias:** Éste es un one-shot Yaoi, ya saben, hombre y hombre.

* * *

**Muerde la manzana, ¿quieres?**

_One-Shot_

* * *

Estaban en ese maldito día de excursión, dónde hacían un recorrido para ver a las aves y unos patos que nunca hacían nada interesante. Entiéndase que Sai buscaba verlos en reproducción, como ese niño precoz y extravagante que era, aunque bien sabía que Iruka-sensei jamás los dejaría verlo. Era demasiado inocente.

En ese momento los niños que habían asistido a la excursión se encontraban en las palapas de lugar, según esto para tomar el almuerzo y descansar de la ardua caminata, aunque estaba muy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei y su maestro irían a perderse… por ahí, ya que Hinata estaba a cargo, y siempre que dejaban a la tímida maestra encargada de los niños significaba "reunión de maestros".

Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, tomando de su jugo y mordiendo su manzana sin prestarle real atención a los demás. Estaba solo, como muchas otras veces, porque sus compañeros lo consideraban raro y adelantado. Sai sólo creía que a ellos les faltaba desarrollar un poco el cerebro. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y le dio otra mordida a su almuerzo, tomando un pequeño interés en el mismo. Más específicamente en su mordida.

—¡Sai! Danos la roca, ¿quieres? —volvió la mirada a quién lo llamaba, mirando el ceño fruncido de Naruto — ¿Qué es tan interesante en esa manzana-ttebayo?

Y con lo predecible —y algo bipolar— que el rubio era, su rostro cambió a uno sonriente y radiante, corriendo repentinamente hacia él ignorando a Sasuke que jugaba con él. Muchas veces la mirada enfurecida del moreno le causaba cierta sensación de altivez, más si era el mismo Sai el que lo ocasionaba.

—¿Hay un gusano en tu manzana-ttebayo? ¡Déjame verlo, Sai-baka! —se molestó el rubio cuando Sai le quitó la manzana de un tirón.

—Es sólo una manzana. Leí una vez en un libro, que las manzanas podían decirte si eras buen besador o no.

—Seguro que sales como el peor, dobe.

Sasuke se apresuró a provocar al menor, captando su atención inmediatamente cuando Naruto comenzó a gritonearle defendiéndose de que su madre le decía lo contrario. Y con todo lo que le gustaba a Sai molestar a los demás, especialmente a Sasuke, retomó la historia arrebatándole la atención de Naruto al Uchiha.

—Si tus dientes salen muy pronunciados en la mordida de la manzana, significa que no lo eres, pero si salen más tenues, sí. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Eso es una tontería! —se burló Inuzuka, caminando hacia los tres niños con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Lo dices porque tal vez no quieras intentarlo, Kiba —Shikamaru había oído toda la conversación, reprendiéndose de no haber buscado un lugar más cómodo para dormir después de que todos comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Oh, así que tú también quieres intentarlo, Shikamaru? —sonrió Choji, inocente y haciendo que su mejor amigo resoplara del fastidio.

Los ojos iluminados de Naruto le hicieron tener una buena idea —excelente idea, para la opinión de Sai— y obligó a Gaara a acompañarlos ya que estaban teniendo una especie de reunión entre amigos. Más bien parecía que todos fueran a realizar un reto, pero como el de cabellos rojos no lo sabía, accedió. Se sentaron en círculo después de que Kiba consiguiera otra manzana, una que no fue robaba por supuesto, y todos prometieran que harían el reto.

—¡Yo lo haré primero-ttebayo! —se apresuró Naruto, mordiendo presuroso de ver el resultado frunciendo el ceño cuando éste no era lo que esperaba.

—¡Ahí están los dientes! —río Kiba burlándose de él, sacando un sonrojo en Naruto que hizo sonreír por inercia al Uchiha.

Alterado de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, tomó la manzana rápidamente y efectuó el mismo movimiento, sonriendo con altanería para burlarse de que había salido mejor que su mejor amigo. Como era de esperarse, se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que Gaara pudo aprovechar para morder antes de que alguien se percatara de él. Desafortunadamente para el Sabaku, Sai siempre estaba pendiente de él.

—Gaara, parece que eres un buen besador, tal vez quieras practicar conmigo después.

Su indecencia siempre lograba incordiar al menor, aunque por alguna extraña razón Gaara ya se había acostumbrado a ello y había aprendido a controlar su vergüenza. Sai buscaba verlo sonrojado todo el tiempo y él no iba a dejar que cumpliera su objetivo.

—¡Cállate Sai! —gritoneó Naruto —, y tú, Kiba idiota, inténtalo de una vez-ttebayo.

Los últimos tres, a excepción de Shikamaru, habían salido igual que Naruto, lo que hizo que el rubio se burlara del canino de Inuzuka y el grupo de niños comenzaran a discutir repentinamente. Hinata-sensei, creyendo que la discusión se desataría a un problema mayor, los separó rápidamente y les pidió cortésmente que siguieran comiendo con tranquilidad hasta que sus respectivos maestros llegaran. Al final, cada uno regresó a sus actividades y Sai volvió a quedarse sólo.

Bueno, siempre podía aprovechar la oportunidad de estar en la naturaleza y explorar un poco esperando encontrarse a solas con Gaara para molestarlo un poco más. Se quedó sentado en una roca admirando el río correr, después de haber caminado un rato y decidido que los renacuajos eran seres interesantes.

—¡Ese idiota de Sai y su experimento de la manzana deben estar equivocados, teme! Te lo digo yo, soy un gran besador-ttebayo.

Ese alardeo no podía ser de nadie más que de Naruto, asumió el pálido chico agudizando el oído para escuchar mejor. Siempre era entretenido escuchar las boberías del rubio.

—Las manzanas no mienten, dobe. No lo eres.

—¡Demonios! ¡Te lo demostraré, teme!

Hasta el inexpresivo de Sai había abierto los ojos de la sorpresa, alzando la mirada buscando a esos dos con la mirada ansiosamente topándose con los labios de ambos unidos y las manos de Naruto sujetando el cuello del moreno. Ese rubio era un descarado, ¿cómo podía besar a Sasuke y él ni siquiera comentar hacerlo con Gaara? Definitivamente era un tipo extraño, pero si eso le quitaba las barreras de probar los labios del Sabaku, a él qué le importaba.

Sonrió jugueteando una última vez con el agua y regresó a la palapa, buscando a Gaara con la mirada. Dulce y victorioso reto.

* * *

**Palabras:** 1.017

One-Shot: 1


End file.
